Gracias al sensei
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: A veces las personas necesitamos un empujoncito para reconocer nuestros sentimientos.


**Importante:** Todos mis trabajos tienen todos los derechos reservados en Safe Creative. Mi fanfic está protegido por las leyes de copyright y tratados internacionales. Esto significa que si me plagias puedo tomar medidas legales contra ti que van desde **pagar una multa** hasta **pena de cárcel** que se hará efectiva en cuanto los de Safe Creative rastreen el IP de tu equipo.

**Sumary:** A veces las personas necesitamos un empujoncito para reconocer nuestros sentimientos.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** POV Naruto. Shonen ai extra suave (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) Basado en el primer Naruto (el Naruto pequeño)

**Gracias al sensei:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde los exámenes chuunin. Pasamos algunas dificultades, pero finalmente todo terminó bien. Una de nuestras mayores dificultades fue cuando Sakura-chan nos tuvo que proteger a Sasuke y a mí a toda costa. Pero dejando eso de lado, ahora mismo me dirijo a Ichiraku Ramen con Iruka sensei.

─¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen'ttebayo! ─grito emocionado una y otra vez, llamando la atención de algunas personas cercanas. Pero eso me trae sin cuidado, ¡me siento muy feliz!

─Jeh… ─Veo que Iruka sensei sonríe de forma leve y nerviosa─. Naruto, te estás moviendo de forma extraña. Además, no deberías gritar tanto ─me dice de forma calmada.

─¿Podré comer cuanto quiera? ─pregunto todavía lleno de emoción, mirándole con ojos brillantes e ignorando totalmente lo que me dice mi sensei.

─S-Sí, claro.

─¡Yeaaah…! ─Alzo un puño al cielo con energía, celebrándolo─. ¡Gracias, Iruka sensei!

No tuvimos que permanecer mucho tiempo en Ichiraku cuando ya empezaba mi tercer tazón de ramen, mientras que Iruka sensei todavía no había acabado el primero. Me fijé en que Iruka observaba algo. Curioso alcé la cabeza y miré en la misma dirección. Sonreí al descubrir a quién miraba.

─¡Kakashi sensei! ─le llamé con alegría, agitando un brazo de un lado a otro.

─¡Yo! ─Alzó una mano en forma de saludo y se acercó a nosotros.

─¿A dónde vas, Kakashi sensei? ¿Estás ocupado?

─No mucho realmente. ─Sólo me contestó la última pregunta.

─¡Entonces quédate! ─Le sonrió─. Iruka sensei dice que también te invita a comer ramen.

─¿De verdad? ─me pregunta Kakashi. Intuyo por su tono de voz que está sonriendo, aunque realmente no puedo verlo. Mn… me pregunto cómo será su rostro. ¿Por qué lo ocultará? ─Entonces me quedo. ─Escucharle hablar me saca de mis pensamientos y veo cómo toma asiento junto a mí. A mi lado izquierdo.

─Oe, Naruto ─me susurra Iruka sensei─. Deja de decir mentiras, en ningún momento hablé sobre invitar a Kakashi.

Yo sólo rió algo nervioso, pasándome una mano por la nuca repetidas veces. Ya sabía que Iruka sensei no había invitado a Kakashi sensei, pero es que también me apetecía pasar algo de tiempo con él. Por otro lado, de repente llegó a mi cabeza una idea. Para que Kakashi sensei pudiera comer debía destaparse el rostro y así podría vérselo.

─¡Mmn…! ¡Delicioso!

Escucho que dicen a mi izquierda y miro en esa dirección. Con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa veo que frente a Kakashi sensei hay un tazón de ramen… ¡vacío!

─¿Q-Qué? ¿¡Pero cómo…!? ─Señalo el tazón y después al adulto que me observaba curioso─. ¿En qué momento…? ─Ni me había dado cuenta de cuándo pidió su ración. ¿Tan distraído estaba?

─Gracias. Estaba muy bueno. ─Le escuché decir, viéndole ponerse de pie.

─¿Ya te marchas? ¿Tan pronto?

Mi sensei no me contestó, en cambio le vi mirar a un lado fijamente. Llevé la mirada hacia allí también, viendo a Sasuke pasar caminando frente al local. Al parecer no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, o nos estaba ignorando. No sé. El caso es que ahora que me fijo, Sasuke se ve algo… molesto. Camina a paso algo rápido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

─¡Oe, Sasuke! ─Le llama Kakashi, alzando nuevamente la mano a modo de saludo. Sasuke no dice nada, sólo nos observa en silencio sin acercarse─. ¿No quieres comer ramen? Iruka sensei dice que te invita. ─Nadie pudo ver la sonrisa divertida que de seguro había bajo su máscara.

─¡Kakashi! ─protestó Iruka sensei, casi dejándome sordo por semejante grito. Pero fue ignorado.

─No. Paso ─fue todo lo que contestó Sasuke.

─Tú te lo pierdes. ─Se encogió de hombros el adulto.

Prácticamente de la nada veo que aparece Sakura-chan, abrazando a Sasuke con firmeza por la espalda.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te encontré!

Y al instante Ino también pareció surgir de la nada con expresión enojada. Veo cómo toma a Sasuke de un brazo, tratando de alejarle de Sakura-chan.

─¡Tú, frontuda! ¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun, es mío!

Ignorando todo el alboroto, sonrío y agito una mano.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─exclamo sonriente, pero ella no me hace el menor caso y eso me molesta un poco. Me cruzo de brazos con una leve expresión de ceño fruncido. Todo es culpa de ese teme.

─¡Ni hablar, Ino! ─Sakura toma a Sasuke del otro brazo, tirando también de él─. ¡Suéltale tú!

─¡De eso nada!

Veo completamente aburrido cómo Ino y Sakura-chan se niegan a soltar a Sasuke de sus agarres. Ese idiota siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención.

─Vaya… Sasuke sí que es popular entre las mujeres ─escucho decir a Iruka sensei, como si aquello fuese una novedad.

─Más de lo que te imaginas ─le secundó Kakashi sensei─. Y no sólo es popular entre las chicas.

Aquella breve conversación me crispa los nervios.

─¡Bah! No es para tanto dattebayo ─digo sin poder ocultar mis celos.

Pero lo que Kakashi sensei dijo era cierto. Muchas chicas morían por estar con Sasuke, mientras que los chicos siempre ansiaban medir fuerzas con él. Eso me molestaba mucho, me hacía sentir celoso. Sasuke siempre me quitaba el protagonismo y se llevaba toda la atención.

─¡Maldito Sasuke! ─mascullo bajito. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Kakashi.

─Naruto, apuesto a que si fueras mujer tú también estarías detrás de Sasuke ─le escucho afirmar con total tranquilidad.

─Si yo fuera mujer tendría mejor gusto para fijarme en un hombre ─le respondo ceñudo, observando cómo Sasuke intenta en vano soltarse del agarre de las chicas, realmente son insistentes. Se le ve irritado.

─¿Y en qué tipo de hombre te fijarías, Naruto? ─me pregunta Iruka sensei con bastante curiosidad.

─En un chico atractivo y fuerte. ─Sonrió algo arrogante, alzando la cabeza─. Por ejemplo, en alguien como yo'tteba. ─Me desconcierto al escuchar a mis senseis aguantarse unas carcajadas─. ¿Qué pasa? ─Inflé las mejillas para mostrar mi berrinche, mirando a ambos adultos cada uno a un lado de mí.

─Nada, Naruto. ─Iruka todavía se aguanta las ganas de reír.

─Pues entonces te fijarías en Sasuke ─me insiste Kakashi sensei─. Él tiene esas cualidades.

Rodé la mirada un poco hastiado. De nuevo con eso.

─¡Que no! ─exclamo firme─. ¡Hey, Sakura-chan! ─la llamo poniendo ambas manos alrededor de mi boca─. ¡Ino! ─Si no alzaba el tono de voz no me escucharían.

─¿Eh? ─Sakura-chan me miró interrogante, deteniéndose por un momento.

─¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto? ─responde Ino.

─¿Verdad que yo soy un chico atractivo y fuerte? ─afirmé en una pregunta.

A continuación todo fue silencio. Incluso Sasuke dejó de forcejear para escapar de las chicas y me miró. De hecho, todos me miraban fijamente. Me sentí bastante incómodo y me sonrojé levemente, podía sentirlo por el calor en mis mejillas.

Hasta que por fin las chicas parecieron reaccionar y me contestaron al unísono.

─¡Claro que no!

─¿¡Qué!? ─casi grité, totalmente sorprendido y decepcionado por la negativa.

─¡Hum…! ─Escuché a Sasuke soltar una media sonrisa burlona mientras cerraba los ojos─. Qué usuratonkachi.

─¡Repite eso! ¡Teme! ─Alcé un puño a la altura de mi cara con una venita palpitándome en la frente.

─Usuratonkachi ─reitera serio, abriendo los ojos. Me observa de forma retadora, puedo notarlo.

─¡Maldito Sasuke! ─Me puse de pie al instante en un impulso, pero mis senseis me detuvieron tomándome cada uno de un hombro.

─Calma, Naruto ─me habló Iruka sensei.

Al instante las chicas salieron en defensa de ese engreído teme.

─¡Naruto, no te atrevas a golpear a Sasuke-kun! ─me riñe Sakura-chan, y eso me hace enojar más.

─¡Eso! ─la secunda Ino, mirándome molesta.

─No necesito que me defendáis ─habló tajante Sasuke, logrando liberarse y escapar al fin de ellas. Creo que por ese motivo estaba enojado cuando le vimos hace un momento─. Yo puedo perfectamente con el usuratonkachi.

De nuevo veo que Sasuke me sonríe de forma altanera. Quería provocarme y lo estaba logrando, pero mis senseis todavía no me soltaban del agarre.

─Sasuke-kun ─le llama Sakura.

─¡Basta ya! ─exclama Sasuke palpablemente irritado─. Qué molestas sois.

Sin más vemos cómo ese teme se marcha de allí, perdiéndose de vista al saltar en un tejado. Las chicas suspiran decepcionadas y casi al instante se marchan de allí sin despedirse siquiera. Yo me volví a sentar en mi taburete de forma pesada, aunque aún me sentía molesto.

─Sasuke teme… Cómo te odio ─mascullo.

─Vamos, vamos, Naruto. ─Me intenta calmar Iruka sensei, soltándome por fin─. No digas eso. Sasuke es tu amigo.

─¿Por qué no? Él también me odia'ttebayo. Y más que amigos, somos rivales ─le corrijo.

─Bonita forma de demostrarnos vuestro odio tenéis Sasuke y tú ─comenta Kakashi, soltándome también.

─¿Qué? ─No entiendo a qué se refiere.

─Decís odiaros, pero os habéis salvado la vida mutuamente unas cuantas veces. Sobre todo Sasuke a ti. ─Veo que Kakashi sensei me mira fijamente al decir esto último, y yo no sé qué decir─. ¿Recuerdas vuestra primera misión seria? ¿Cuando fuimos al país de la Ola? Cuando Haku intentó matarte, Sasuke te salvó y se sacrificó por ti.

Yo tan sólo miré al suelo sin saber cómo sentirme. Recuerdo ese momento. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Recuerdo que me sentí muy frustrado y que odié más a Sasuke por haberme salvado. No paraba de preguntarme por qué lo hizo. Todavía ahora tengo esa duda. Lloré por él también cuando creí que había muerto. Eran muchas emociones mezcladas. Sólo quería vengar a Sasuke. Haku luchaba por alguien que era importante para él, y yo luchaba por…

Realmente me siento feliz de que Sasuke esté bien, aunque disfruta molestándome a veces. He de admitir que en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, Sasuke ha dejado de ser un simple rival, o "la persona que odiaba", realmente le considero mi compañero de equipo; mi amigo.

Reaccioné de pronto y alcé la mirada. Kakashi sensei todavía me miraba, esperando una respuesta.

─Sí, recuerdo lo ocurrido en el país de la Ola con Haku y Zabuza. Y… Sasuke no tenía que haber hecho eso ─agrego después, cruzándome de brazos.

─Eso significa que Sasuke no te odia tanto como tú dices, Naruto ─se une Iruka─. Es más, estoy seguro de que te aprecia.

─¿Tú crees? ─Le miro fijamente, recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento.

Poco después de esa conversación me fui de Ichiraku. Ya habíamos estado demasiado tiempo hablando de Sasuke y de mí, de la extraña relación que llevábamos.

─¿Relación? ─pronuncio en un susurro, y al instante percibo mis mejillas un poco calientes, sintiéndome algo abatido, pero esa sensación pronto cesó. Tal vez de ahora en adelante Sasuke y yo podríamos ser además de rivales, buenos amigos─. Eso me gustaría mucho ─me dije con una sonrisa.

─¿Qué te gustaría?

Me detuve en seco al escuchar la pregunta. La voz provenía de un callejón algo oscuro. Aun así identifiqué perfectamente esa voz. Con confianza me adentré en el callejón.

─Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te escondes de las chicas? ─Miro a mi alrededor, buscándole─. Sasuke, muéstrate.

De repente sentí que me tomaba de los hombros y me estampaba contra la pared, aunque sin ser brusco.

─¿Sa-Sasuke? ─balbuceo sorprendido y confundido.

─Ssh… ─Es lo único que escucho.

─¿Qué rayos haces aquí escondido? ─Intento fijar la vista para poder verle.

─¿Todavía me odias?

─¿Q-Qué? ─Me sorprendo con aquella inesperada pregunta, pero no escucho nada más─. ¿Y tú a mí? ─le contesto con otra pregunta.

─Yo pregunté primero ─me dice serio.

─¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ─Realmente esa pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa. No sé por qué ahora le surge esa duda al teme.

─Deja de contestarme con preguntas ─me ordena.

Suspiro levemente antes de responderle.

─…no. Ya no ─digo al fin.

Trato de ver el rostro de Sasuke. Sé que está frente a mí y puedo sentir su seria mirada sobre mí. Gradualmente mi visión empieza a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pudiendo percibir apenas el blanco rostro. Después tan sólo hay silencio, no sé qué pretende Sasuke.

─Bien… ─Retrocede un par de pasos─. Eso era todo.

Mi ceño se frunce levemente al darme cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca para evitar que se marche.

─Tú no eres Sasuke dattebayo ─afirmo algo serio. No le escucho decir nada, sólo me mira─. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto… Kakashi sensei? ─pregunto soltándole.

─Vaya, por un momento pensé que no te darías cuenta. ─Mi sensei toma su apariencia original─. Hola ─me saluda totalmente despreocupado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

─¿¡Cómo que "hola"!? ─casi grito─. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes haciéndote pasar por Sasuke y preguntándome eso? ─Siento una vena palpitando en mi cabeza por el enojo.

─Es que en Ichiraku no parabas de afirmar que odias a Sasuke. Sólo quería probar que yo estaba en lo cierto y que dejaste de odiarle hace mucho. Es más, tal vez nunca le odiaste en realidad.

─¿¡Sólo para eso!?

─Sí… ─Yo sólo frunzo más el entrecejo al verle meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogerse de hombros con total calma, todavía con la apariencia de Sasuke─. Por cierto, dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, Naruto.

─¿Eh…? ─Mi enojo es sustituido por desconcierto al instante. ¿A qué viene eso?─. ¿Amor? ─Parpadeo repetidas veces con una expresión que seguramente es algo tonta.

─Nada. Olvídalo. Después de todo sólo eres un niño y no lo entenderías.

Noto sus intenciones de marcharse, pero le detengo con mis palabras.

─¿¡Ni-Niño!? ¡Hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño'tteba! ¡Ahora soy un ninja! ─Señalo el protector de mi frente con énfasis.

─Bueno… ─comienza a decirme con una leve risa que desaparece tan pronto como llega─. ¿Te gusta Sasuke? ─me pregunta de forma tan seria y directa que durante unos segundos no digo nada, ni siquiera me muevo. Hasta que mi cerebro parece procesar la pregunta y entonces digo algo.

─¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? ─grito apretando los puños con coraje─. ¡A mí me gusta Sakura-chan!

─Oh, claro… Sakura.

Escuchar eso me hace sospechar que no me cree en absoluto. Aprieto los labios, asintiendo en silencio. Escucho suspirar a mi sensei antes de que tome la palabra de nuevo.

─Hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos, Naruto. Os he estado observando a los tres constantemente. He notado varios cambios en vosotros.

─El único cambio es que nos hemos hecho más fuertes, Kakashi sensei. Deja de imaginar cosas raras.

─¿Raras? ¿Tan raro se te hace que a un hombre le guste otro hombre? ─Su tono de voz se vuelve algo serio.

─¿Acaso no lo es?

─No serías el primer chico que se siente atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo ─escucho que me dice con una leve risita ahogada.

¿Dónde está lo gracioso del asunto? Me siento enojado ante las constantes afirmaciones de mi sensei de que me gusta Sasuke. ¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? ¡No me gusta Sasuke! A mí… me gusta Sakura-chan.

─Ya veo ─dice Kakashi sensei, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─¿Qué? ─Le miro todavía algo resentido.

─Tienes miedo ─afirma tan tranquilo─. Es normal. Después de todo eres sólo un niño ─insiste.

─¡Que no soy un niño!

─Seguramente en un principio sí te gustaba ella, pero poco a poco tus sentimientos han empezado a cambiar, y eso te tiene bastante abrumado. Tienes miedo de lo que dirían los demás si lo supieran. De lo que diría "él" si lo supiera. Por eso sigues mostrando esa fachada de estar "enamorado" de Sakura. ¿Me equivoco?

Yo no digo nada, no puedo decir nada. Tan sólo aprieto fuerte los dientes y puños, mirando con rabia a mi sensei.

─Si te importa el qué dirán, no podrás ser feliz en ese aspecto.

─Seré feliz en ese aspecto cuando ella me corresponda'ttebayo. Pero Sasuke… ─Desvió la mirada, molesto─. Él es un obstáculo para que yo pueda estar con ella.

─Sabía que no lo entenderías. O más bien, no quieres entenderlo, Naruto. ─Ante mi largo silencio, Kakashi continúa hablando─. ¿Recuerdas a Zabuza y Haku?

Vuelvo la mirada hacia Kakashi sensei, pero sigo en silencio, pensativo. Mi sensei vuelve a hablar.

─Haku admitía sin temores que quería a Zabuza. Pero Zabuza no admitió que sentía lo mismo por Haku hasta el final, cuando fue demasiado tarde.

No puedo evitar que varios recuerdos lleguen a mi mente. Como cuando Haku me dijo que era un hombre y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Recuerdo que incluso en medio del shock pensé que era más lindo que Sakura-chan.

Reconozco que llamó mi atención, a pesar de ser un hombre. Después me sorprendió totalmente cómo luchaba por Zabuza, incluso llegando a dar su vida por él.

─_¿¡Cómo puedes no sentir nada!? ─le gritaba encorajado a Zabuza─. ¡Él te quería! ¡Dio su vida por ti! No puedo creer que no sientas nada. ─Estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

Intenté marcharme de allí, esa conversación no llevaba a ningún lado. Apenas avancé tres pasos cuando sentí unos brazos cerrarse sobre mi pecho, deteniéndome.

─¿Entonces… no sientes nada por mí, Naruto? ─Me estremezco por completo de forma involuntaria al escuchar la voz de Sasuke hablarme al oído, a pesar de saber que no es él en realidad─. Contéstame.

─¡Kakashi sensei, para de una vez dattebayo! ─Intento soltarme del firme abrazo. De nuevo siento ese suave calor en mis mejillas.

─Pareces estar en baja forma, Naruto. A pesar de que acabo de aflojar considerablemente el abrazo, no consigues alejarme. ¿No será que realmente te gusta que Sasuke te abrace?

Ante ese comentario reacciono y al instante me alejo. Kakashi sensei vuelve a tomar su verdadera apariencia.

─No estás listo, Naruto. ─Voy a responderle algo, pero justo siento el chakra de Sasuke. Se acerca─. Nos vemos ─se despide tranquilo, esfumándose.

Seguro que él también ha sentido a Sasuke y por eso se va. ¡Maldita sea! Ya no sé ni cómo sentirme ahora. Camino hasta salir del callejón. Una vez ahí salto a un tejado cercano, dispuesto a marcharme a casa, pero antes de saltar a otro tejado me detengo en seco al encontrarme precisamente con Sasuke. El verdadero Sasuke. Él también se detiene en seco al verme, ya que casi choca conmigo.

─Ten más cuidado, dobe ─me dice con su típica seriedad.

─¡Tú también estabas despistado, teme! ─le replico más alterado de lo que debería al ser consciente del calor que se había acumulado en mis mejillas una vez más al verle. ¡Maldito Kakashi! ¡Es su culpa! Me siento nervioso al tenerle cerca. Incluso me pregunto cómo se sentirá un abrazo del verdadero Sasuke.

─Usuratonkachi ─Reacciono al escuchar el insulto─, deja de mirarme así.

Antes de poder apartar la mirada, veo que es Sasuke quien lo hace, aunque de forma disimulada, como si estuviera viendo otra cosa.

─Sasuke ─le llamo.

─¿Um? ─me mira.

─Sólo me preguntaba… ¿recuerdas a Zabuza y Haku? ─Sonreí algo nervioso, llevándome una mano a la nuca. Sasuke asiente una vez con la cabeza, mirándome algo interrogante─. Tú… ¿qué opinas sobre que Haku… sintiera algo por Zabuza?

Le veo arquear una ceja ante mi pregunta. Seguramente le ha resultado muy extraña e inesperada.

─¿Qué importancia tiene lo que piense sobre eso?

─Sólo era curiosidad'ttebayo. ─Veo que me observa con sospecha, y yo sólo ensancho mi sonrisita fingida.

─Me parece admirable por su parte que luchara hasta el final por lo que quería. ─Cierra los ojos y sigue hablando─. No le importaba mostrar lo que sentía. ─De repente Sasuke abre los ojos, mirándome fijamente─. No fue un tonto cobarde ─finalizó.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. No sé por qué me estoy dando por aludido con esas palabras. Sasuke no lo dijo por mí. Se supone que él no sabe que yo… yo…

─Yo… ─Se me escapa ese susurro y al instante me maldigo mentalmente.

Sasuke me mira fijamente, esperando que continúe la frase que he dejado a medias. Inesperadamente me siento enojado, y lo hago notar frunciendo el ceño.

─Yo no soy un tonto ─hablo todo lo calmado que mi enojo me permite─, ¡y mucho menos un cobarde'ttebayo!

─¿Qué? ─pregunta Sasuke─. Te estás comportando más raro de lo que normalmente eres, dobe.

¡Maldita sea! Me siento frustrado también. Tal vez sí he sido un cobarde. A pesar de que me juré que nunca más volvería a huir lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, y eso me hace enojarme conmigo mismo. No quiero seguir siendo un tonto cobarde. Sasuke… Sasuke se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí. Lo que me hace sentir va más allá de la rivalidad o la amistad. Ya no pienso negarlo más, ni disfrazar mis sentimientos.

Lo que siento es esto.

─Sasuke… ─Aprieto mis puños un momento en señal de determinación. Avanzo un paso hacia él.

─¿Y ahora qué?

Sin querer pensarlo más, corto la distancia entre nosotros, presionando sus labios en un casto beso durante unos segundos. A pesar del brevísimo contacto, me alejé. Ahora mis mejillas ardían como nunca.

─¡Yo tampoco seré un tonto cobarde! ─Veo cómo el rostro de Sasuke cambia a uno de sorpresa─. Me gustas. ¡Me gustas mucho! ─confesé con toda la firmeza que pude reunir, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

¡Maldita sea, Sasuke, no es momento para que te quedes mudo! ¡Acabo de confesarte que…! Un momento, ¿eso fue una sonrisa? Me fijo mejor, viendo una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Siento que me toma del mentón, alzándome el rostro para que vuelva a mirarle a los ojos. Yo le miro expectante y algo nervioso, aunque trato de disimularlo.

─Sin duda eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Veo su rostro acercarse lentamente al mío. Yo no me alejo. Mis mejillas todavía están demasiado calientes, debo de estar muy ruborizado. Es incomoda la sensación.

─Haces honor a ese nombre… usuratonkachi.

Escucho que dice la última palabra en un susurro y finalmente presiona nuestros labios en un contacto más prolongado del que yo me atreví a hacer anteriormente. Después de todo, Sasuke me corresponde. Me siento muy feliz, el corazón parece querer saltarme del pecho.

Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Kakashi sensei.

**FIN.**

¡Hola! :)

Por casualidad encontré este viejo one shot que escribí el día 9-12-2009, hace unos añitos ya :O He mantenido el 99% intacto, sólo he cambiado pequeños detalles que sentía que irremediablemente tenía que cambiar; el resto quise dejarlo tal cual. Así lo creé en su momento, y así se queda.

No sé cómo pude crear un OS POV, ahora por más que lo intento, ni me salen, ni me gustan ·_·U

Este es un pequeño aporte para el **Bombardeo SasuNaru** :)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
